


Marinette's Guide to a Happy Community

by Giulietta



Series: Miraculous Guide to Madness [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Bisexual Nino Lahiffe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Kwami Swap, Late Night Conversations, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Slice of Life, Stalking, Teenagers, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: When Marinette receives Plagg on the first day of class, the bluenette makes the most unrealistic decision of her life."I will protect all of them."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Guide to Madness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812820
Comments: 5
Kudos: 149





	Marinette's Guide to a Happy Community

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien POV since Adrien's story was all Marinette POV... Yeah.

The first time Adrien truly spoke to Marinette was at the school entrance. It was his first day in school and it began to rain at the end of class. Adrien came out after he received a message from Gorilla, only to see his classmate standing at the top of the staircase. He had a feeling the female was waiting for the rain to go away so he decided to chat with her.

> "Hey!" Adrien called out and Marinette looked at his direction, bluebell eyes almost illuminating from the dimness of the weather.
> 
> "Adrien right?" Marinette smiled and Adrien stood beside her, carrying his bag. _It's very strange how Marinette doesn't know he exists despite being a fan of GABRIEL._ Marinette teased. "Don't tell me you got busy in the library?"
> 
> "I did actually." Adrien laughed sheepishly and Marinette rolled at his pathetic laughter. "Come on! Our school has a considerable amount of books."
> 
> "All thanks to Principal Damocles." Marinette explained. "Our principal traveled a great number of places before starting this school. The great founder!"
> 
> "I didn't know that." Adrien perked at the information. All he learned while being with Chloé is not what to say to people and with Nino, best places to transform without getting spotted.
> 
> "It's the information you use to lighten your sentence." Marinette grinned, raising her finger and swiping it like a wand. "But since you're a good boy, I doubt you'll need to use them."
> 
> "Are you telling me you're a bad girl?" Adrien joked and Marinette didn't respond.

Adrien liked talking to Marinette. She was witty, informative and pretty easy to talk to in general. It made him wonder why Chloé told him to stay away from the bluenette, something about being a yandere? Marinette doesn't act like one but maybe he's wrong... Adrien wants to suspend that belief, quickly asking if they could be friends. _Marinette blinked slowly before shaking his hand._

> "That's my driver." Adrien opened his umbrella, glancing at the familiar black car.
> 
> "Then go already." Marinette agreed yet the blonde hesitated.
> 
> "Here." Adrien took a step but looked back at his classmate, pushing his umbrella to her. "Take it."
> 
> "You mean borrow it?" Marinette looked up, confused as Adrien nudges the handle to her. "I told you I'm waiting for someone."
> 
> "Waiting for someone **with an umbrella**." Adrien emphasized, grabbing her hand to hold his umbrella's handle. "And I mean it. You can have it."
> 
> "I hope you don't regret it-?!" As soon as Marinette accepted the umbrella, Adrien watched the umbrella close on her head. Adrien couldn't help it. _What timing._ He laughed.
> 
> "Go already!" Marinette tried to sound angry as she tried to reopen the umbrella, but Adrien had to actually help her open it. "STOP! Stop laughing! This is serious!"

Despite their new and profound friendship, Adrien found it hard to spend time with her. Marinette is always up and gone. The classmate sitting behind him is tardy at best, handing out pastries at random interludes of the week and randomly dragged by Alya to wherever. Adrien wasn't upset. He understands he isn't Marinette's only friend, but it couldn't hurt having more than just Nino and Chloé as his constant companion.

> "Marinette!" Adrien called out, catching sight of familiar pigtails and was she-? Adrien stared at Marinette holding a bucket of feathers.
> 
> "I... Uh..." Marinette hugged her bucket of feathers. Adrien blinked and Marinette fidgets from her position.
> 
> "Are those pigeon feathers?" Adrien asked and Marinette stared down.
> 
> "Chicken feathers." Marinette corrected.
> 
> "Prank?" Adrien took another step to be right in front of her, he stared at his classmates.
> 
> "No it's more than..." Marinette told him the truth. "FINE! It's a prank, but it's a revenge prank to get back at someone bullying our classmate so you better not stop me or I will-"
> 
> "Can I join?" Adrien asked and Marinette squeaked. Adrien smiled, asking the flustered female. "Did you just squeak?"

When he does meet Marinette, Adrien finds himself learning more about the people in the school, the events and holidays as well as the security system of the buildings. Adrien doesn't know whether to be impressed or horrified, but he's thankful to learn this so he can avoid the Principal from detecting his secret identity. It's also with Marinette that he learned some bits of his classmate's specialty. Alix has the most amount of blackmail next to Chloé which he did not need to know. _He should be cautious against those two._

> "Do you ever sleep, M'lady?" Misterbug greeted, scaring his partner as he sneaked behind her. When he watched the news of Lady Noire stopping a robbery in theater house, he had to come over and check for any wounds.
> 
> "S-stop!" Lady Noire almost lashed at him with her claws but he held onto her wrist. Lady Noire tugged her hand away, blushing. "Why do you keep scaring me?"
> 
> "I didn't mean to.." Misterbug apologized, scanning from bottom to top. _No injuries._ Lady Noire's cat ears perked up and he looked at her eyes.
> 
> "Maybe you should get a bell?" Lady Noire suggested, back to smiling at the crimson hero. "Oh~ I got it! I'm calling you bugaboo~"
> 
> "B-bugaboo?" Misterbug blinked, eyes wide. "T-that's a terrible nickname!"
> 
> "It's more creative than bug, bugaboy and redbug." Lady Noire flipped her hair, happy to have made a new name for him. "Bugaboo is my greatest creation!"
> 
> "No it isn't." Misterbug sighed, but Lady Noire gave him a hug and how is he going to get to change it? Misterbug grumbled, trying to sound angry at least. "Bug is fine..."

The best moments he has with Marinette is when he meets her with Alya and Nino. For reasons unknown to him, Marinette is more open when she's with Alya. No.. It's how Marinette acts around Alya, showing more of her emotion aside from the constant happy and responsible side. There was the mischievousness, the recklessness. Oh and the puns! Alya tells him Marinette is pun master because of Tom Dupain, but Adrien only heard Marinette pun once or twice. _He wasn't envious. Alya is Marinette's Best Friend Forever._ Nino says they're BFFs but the DJ blushed when Adrien asks for a cuddle.

> "Dude...?" Nino asked as Adrien stared at Alya and Marinette.
> 
> "What?" Adrien has his book with him, already done with his food. Marinette is currently resting her head on Alya's shoulder as the reporter talked about the Ladyblog, getting scratches on the head like a cat. 'Could Marinette be m'lady?'
> 
> "Aside from your measly diet, are you touch starve or something?" Nino whispered and Adrien looked away from the duo.
> 
> "W-what?" Adrien stared back at Nino, surprised he'd be accused of such a thing. Based on his memory with every girl clinging onto his arm, Adrien answered with utmost conviction especially with the arrival of Chloé. "I don't think so."
> 
> "Adrikins!" Chloé's shrill voice caused a number of students to look at her direction.
> 
> "Not that touch." Nino noticed Chloé and shivered. Before the blonde arrives, Nino asked. "I mean you did ask me for a cuddle yesterday so maybe you want touch from people you trust?"
> 
> "I trust... Chloé." Adrien knows he does trust his childhood friend, but he didn't like her touch. He glanced back before Chloé could drag him out of his seat, staring at Marinette headbutting Alya's hand. 'Is Marinette touch-starve?'

Sometimes, Adrien wished Marinette was a guy or maybe he was a girl. Then maybe Marinette would open up to him like she did to Alya? Marinette reminds him of Lady Noire in terms of cat habits, but he knows Marinette couldn't be Lady Noire. They looked way different and Alya would also know if it's Marinette with how close she is with the black cat heroine. Lady Noire was the reason the brunette opened the Ladyblog. _However,_ _Adrien would never ask Marinette if she was Lady Noire._ Everyone doesn't care about Lady Noire, they're more focused on finding out Misterbug's identity. **Ergo, him.**

...

* * *

...

Opening his eyes, Misterbug stares right at concerned emerald staring down at him. False emeralds. _Lady Noire says she has weirdest blue eyes in her school._ Resting in her arms, he almost forgot he called Lady Noire in the middle of the night to meet with him. She doesn't question him when he says he needs her, doesn't even need to hear him speak to know what he wants. He wants comfort. He needs someone to hold onto. He needs someone who he can trust...

"..." Lady Noire holds him close, not letting him go until he's ready to face the new day. Misterbug always leaves first, needing to prepare for the day. _It makes him wonder what type of life Noire has._

'If I could, I would never leave you...' Misterbug wants to tell her, inhaling her scent shamelessly. _He's grown accustomed to the scent of bread, dubbing it close to home._ He needs as much contact as he can to his partner as possible, finding her very existence relaxing. They rarely need to explain their actions, basking in the silence and moonlight.

> They share, but the details are never enough. They hang out, but it's never enough. _Never enough._

"🍀" Lady Noire would hum him a song. Sometimes, she would purr to make him fall asleep. Most of the time, she'd sing silly songs usually revolving Paris, a bug or a kitty. Misterbug would adopt her if she asks- But then Noire told him they couldn't get married so that idea was dropped. As long as the butterfly miraculous is being misused, they can only endure.

...

"Why do you help the police?" Misterbug could push himself up and kiss her but she trusts him and he trusts her. He can feel her chest contracting, hear her heartbeat and see her braid curling up on his left leg. The long braid usually has a mind of its own. When it curls onto his leg that usually means Lady Noire likes how he's scratching her head or maybe her back. For now, it's the back. Misterbug could also scratch some parts of her neck but ~~kisses are better~~ he does that only during akuma attacks to avoid entering dangerous territories.

"Strengthening our ties with the state, bug." Lady Noire has one arm holding him close to her and the other hand entwined with his own. _Even breathing, almost in sync._ "When the akuma comes, they'll help evacuate the citizens. They won't paw-ther us anymore."

"I was really thinking you'll use _bug_ but okay..." Misterbug smiled and he chased the hand that unraveled, entangling their fingers once more. "Not yet. Please not yet.."

...

"It's turning five, Bug." Lady Noire pressed a kiss on his forehead and Misterbug sat up so he could be closer and pull her closer. _Distance considered too intimate but not._ Time is moving too fast when he's with her. The world conspires against him. _Not fair. I want more time with her._

"I don't want to." Misterbug whispered, pulling her to him and resting his cheek against hers. He stares as he sees the skies change color. 'I want you to be with me. I want you to come with me.'

'I want you to take me.' Misterbug thought last as he pressed his face against the crook of her neck, feeling her legs on both sides of his waist. _Inappropriate, but not enough. **Never enough...**_

"Someday.." Lady Noire vowed and Misterbug felt his heart stopped beating upon those words. "Someday we'll be together."

"Best friends, family, lovers, anything we want." Lady Noire promised and Misterbug lets himself get pulled away, staring at his partner's fire. Lady Noire used one hand to cup his face, caressing his cheek with her thumb. She smiled and Misterbug resisted to close the gap as she leaned to him, whispering:

"You and me against the world. **Always.** "

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette's method: Be two steps ahead of them.


End file.
